Blood & Bones
by E.R.O.T.I.C.F.I.C.S
Summary: A woman from Erwin's past? Is she innocent like he believes her to be? Or is she his redemption for everything or is it in fact the opposite and that he is her redemption?
1. Prologue

Blood trickles down my wrist all the way to my finger tips. I feel the heat rising off it and lift my cold hand to my lips tracing them with blood. My eyes close and memories flood back. The places he touched, just the memory makes my body feel hot again.

"Mhm." I mutter with my eyes still closed. His low growl and sweet blonde hair turn me on a little more. I open my eyes back to reality looking at the warped body on the floor. "Nobles are so disgusting." I mutter and silently swoop out the window.

I watch as the water flows away from my body and stand up looking at myself in the tall mirror. Dark wet crimson hair trails over my shoulder blades and onto my back as a towel droops over my head. The lamp light reflects off my skin giving it a smooth shine. My feet creek on the wood boards towards my well lit bedroom. My uniform sits well smoothed out on the cotton sheets. Without any reason I trace the elegant pattern off the roses on the jacket and sigh. After some procrastination I pull it on and puff up my slightly damp crimson hair. I then peck at my cheeks making them redden. Looking outside I notice the sun beginning to rise and head out the door. I lick my lips as it clicks into place, it's been far too long, if only I was the redeeming angel that he thinks I am.


	2. Chapter 1 It's Been a While

My hand hesitates and Commander Pixis' door gently biting my lip I close my eyes remembering what the others had told me about the commander's visitor. Would he remember me? The thought goes away and I knock. His voice let's me know to come in and I whisper the information into the bald man's ear he nods apologizing to the blonde and hastily leaves the room.

"What's wrong?"

My attention turns to Erwin and he looks at me dully remarking, "Long time no see."

I nod cooly responding to his question, "Another noble man has been murdered, they say it's the work of an assassin, they are calling him the Crimson Blade."

"Shouldn't the military police be dealing with it?"

I pause thinking over my response, "The commander has... personal interest in the matter."

Erwin nods as I turn to leave he speaks, "The commander is going to be a while why don't you wait with me?"

Before I can leave he is up and has closed the door before me. I'm pinned between the cold wall and his broad shoulders. The fire in my body begins to creep over my skin and I look away.

"I heard what happened on your trip. You're arm..."

He rests his head in the nook of my neck, "It doesn't really bother me that much anymore." Erwin quickly changes the subject reminiscing on our training years, "I'm happy you joined the garrison, protected by these walls." He gently kisses my neck.

"Erwin, "I huff.

"The last time I saw you I had just joined the survey corps." I lean my head back and he continues to kiss my neck.

"Uhn n..not here."

He shakes his head pulling me towards his warm body, "I can't hold back it's been too long."

I fight back but my body can only resist the temptation of his for so long. He wildly collides his mouth with mine and forces it open. Our tongues intertwine but he doesn't stop there. I feel his knee gently slide between my thighs pressing my tighter in between him and the wall. A fire spreads across my skin wherever he touches me. A sudden knock on the door separates our bodies swiftly and the commander enters, "Erwin I'm sorry." He nods to me and I turn on heel leaving immediately. My hand tugs at the collar of my shirt trying to get rid off the burning passion.

"You stupid idiot," I mumble. My stride turns into a jog then a run and I head for my shift at the gate. _Someone like me doesn't deserve a man like him.  
_

* * *

Tugging at the white shirt I sigh. My gaze drifts to the dim sun light that peeps through my plain curtains. A hard knock echoes from my door and I let the shirt hang back down onto my body. My hand grips the copper handle and turns it slowly. As soon as a crack is made in the door it is both opened and closed quickly. Right away I'm pulled into his chest and before a single letter can escape my lips he kisses me.

"Scarlet," he mumbles pulling away.

"Erwin why are you here?"

He leans into me like a child needs a mother, "One night. You're the only one who can cleanse me of the things I've done."

I smile at him sweetly but he can't see the pain in my eyes, and so I nod unable to resist the temptation. Despite having only one arm he quickly gets me onto the bed where I'm pinned down. He was so gentle last time and now he's become a beast biting at my collar.

I toss my head back closing my eyes. His hot lips trail down to the edge of my shirt. Erwin harshly tugs it off throwing it onto the floor and continues. We wrap around each other pulling off one another's clothing. I let out a moan as he bites down on my ear. His warm hand caresses my private place and I nibble at my lip.

The heat of our bodies drives me nuts, I begin to hear the sound his fingers make as they slip in and out. "Er...Erwin..." I huff, "Don't tease me anymore..."

He leans forward kissing me over and over again but he doesn't listen and his hand continues, "It's so fun to tease you though."

By the time he slides it inside I already feel like I'm melting. My back arches and my arms wrap around him. We move together and the sound of flesh beating against flesh is only out done by the noises we make while kissing. Pleasure overwhelms us and we become completely lost in each others arms for the night.

"You..." My voice trails off as he cradles me.

"I what?"

"You did it so much... I could get pregnant you know?"

He laughs unfazed, "I would be alright with that." His lips touch my forehead and I close my eyes. "Thank you Scarlet... if it wasn't for you... I ..."

I stop him mid sentence with my lips and we roll around some more when we finally stop Erwin speaks sincerely, "Thank you Scarlet, really, I don't think I would have any humanity left if it wasn't for you."

I bury my head into his chest and close my eyes once more. _Please don't say something like that to me._


End file.
